


[Podfic] Ferrous Feline

by RsCreighton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Traits, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Partial Animal Transformation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Iron Man 3, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets turned partly cat by a villain, with quite a few unforeseen, and mostly frustrating, changes beyond the obvious external things such as furry ears and a long black tail. The Avengers do their best to be supportive of him while they await a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ferrous Feline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ferrous Feline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169518) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Happy new year, ya'll! <3
> 
> Big thanks to AnonEhouse for their BP statement, and for writing wonderfully fun things like this <3 <3

Ferrous Feline

By: AnonEhouse

1:25:49

[MP3 Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/57r4tx6e4pjg61y/Ferrous_Feline.mp3) (79MB)

[M4B Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zgnndjz1le27m7n/Ferrous_Feline.m4b) (69MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/57r4tx6e4pjg61y/Ferrous_Feline.mp3)


End file.
